


The Contract

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 17+, Abuse, Bashing to the light, Betrayal, Contract, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Dark Voldemort, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Dark Side, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt, M/M, Marriage, Slytherin, Weasley Bashing, bad light side, consort, m/m - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry James Potter-Black, soon to be,  Harry James Potter-Black-Riddle-Slytherin never thought the dark would be so sweet. When Harry is presented a contract/treaty to stop excessive bloodshed he cannot believe the deal his is presented. After signing his name, will he finally get the family he deserves?Friends will become enemies and enemies will become friends and family. Who would have thought being bad was so good.





	

Hey everyone! New story idea! I don’t know how long this one will be but I really hope you all enjoy it. Please don’t hate J

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter Characters, and I will try to steal anyone’s ideas.

 **Warnings:** Mature so if you are a child…LEAVE PLEASE. 17+ Only. M/M, Arranged Marriage, Bashing to the light, Bashing to Weasleys, bashing to Hermione,Bashing to Dumbledore, betrayal, Good/bad Voldemort, Mpreg, abuse, good dark side, treaty, dark Harry, dark Voldemort, Slush, sex,  if there is more, I will add them

 **Pairing:** Voldemort/Harry; Tom/Harry

 _Disclaimer 2:_ All mistakes are mine, if you don’t like it, then don’t read it. This is for my amusement and shipment. Thank you!

 

                        Chapter 1- The Contract

            I realize how stupid I must look right now, but after hearing my reason, I am sure you will agree I am allowed to be in disbelief.

            My two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, look at me expectantly. Surely they are kidding. They cannot seriously be for this. I look back at the paper in my hands. Than back at them. Hermione frowns and Ron goes red.

            “Come on mate, you have to do this.” He says, his face as red as his hair. He is trying to keep his temper but I can see it is not working very well. Surely he didn’t really expect me to just agree to this insanity.

            “I..No… You have to be kidding me. Haha prank over.” I say, trying to force a smile, my jaw is unnaturally tight. I try to make it seem less real, yes it is a joke. Ron looks like he’s about to yell, but Hermione steps forward and puts a hand on his chest to calm him down.

            “Come on Harry. It is not a joke. Just sign it already.” She says, sounding annoyed.

            “Sign it? You do realize this is a Marriage Contract, to sign it would mean I am signing my life away to Voldemort.” I say in disbelief.

            “Yes but it is also a treaty. If you don’t sign it, anyone who dies will be on your hands.” She replies. My head starts to spin.

            “Professor?” I turn my head towards my mentor, Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all times. His eyes twinkle.

            “My boy, you need to sign it, she is right. We all makes scarifies in war.” He replies to me. I start to shake shocked. Surely he cannot condemn me to this fate.

            “Please sir, I can’t marry Voldemort. I don’t even like boys!” I beg him to understand.

            “Harry, stop being selfish and think about someone else other than yourself.” He answers almost politely. I feel tears well up in my eyes. Did I really have a choice in this matter? I try to hold myself up. I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to marry a man. Much less a man who wants to kill me.

            Mr. Potter?” A new voice startles me out of my thoughts. I look up at Lucius Malfoy. He looks more concerned than my two friends and Dumbledore put together.

            Yes Mr. Malfoy?” I ask, meeting his eyes.

            “Ablus, give me a minute with the boy. I feel like if I explained the contract better he will be more willing to sign it.” Mr. Malfoy turns towards Dumbledore. I start to shake a little.

            “Sure thing my boy! Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, please follow me.” I watch as they leave me along with a death eater. After the door shuts behind them, I see Mr. Malfoy pull out his wand from his cane and start chanting.

            “Privacy charm,” he says, answering my silent question. I nod. I turn my full focus on him. _Please tell me it’s a joke, please tell me this is a prank._ I think as Mr. Malfoy comes close to me. “Shhh, it’s ok Mr. Potter.” He says probably trying to calm me down. I take a couple deep breaths, to steady myself.

            “I’m sorry sir.” I say, though honestly I have no idea what I am saying sorry for. Mr. Malfoy squats down to my level, which is quite short for a boy my age, 5’5.

            “No need to apologies.” He says. “Have you read though this contract?” He asks me. I shake my head no. He frowns. “Hmm, he told me you reviewed it before now.” He says mostly to himself. “Let me guess, you didn’t even know about till today?” He questioned. I nodded. Mr. Malfoy sighs heavily. He looks stressed. “It has to be signed by today, but you may read it and ask questions before you sign it?” He asks.

            “Thank you, sir.” He hands me the packet.

Names: Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin and Harry James Potter-Black

 

Conditions: Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin will not hurt Harry James Potter-Black unless it is to defend himself. In return Harry James Potter will not hurt Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin unless it is to defend himself. Harry James Potter-Black must take Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin name upon marriage. Harry James Potter-Black must provide Lord Slytherin one or more heirs in a two-year period time. Harry James Potter-Black will either stay neutral or join the dark side of the war. Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin will not ask Lord Potter-Black to kill unless the desired. Lord Potter-Black will not be required to take the mark. Lord Potter-Black will be the Lord Slytherin’s Consort. Lord Potter-Black will not attempt to kill Lord Slytherin, and Lord Slytherin will not attempt to kill Lord Potter-Black….

Signature:  _Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin_

 

Signature:

            I continued to read though the agreement, to my surprise it was actually a pretty sweet agreement. I would not have to fight in this war, I could choose if I even wanted to be in the war. He would not hurt me, I would have a have access to my Slytherin Consort vault and with his permission I would have access to my husband’s vaults. I would be his equal in most ways. I would not be required to attend meetings. He would hire tutors for me. There were other things on their as well, like privacy and how to act. But it wasn’t too bad. I think the worst part is I will share his room and we will engage in sexual activities at least three times a week.

            “Mr. Malfoy?” I asked after I had read through it. He looked up at me. I didn’t realize he had moved to sit in a chair while I was reading.

            “Yes Mr. Potter?” He asked. I looked down and blushed.

            “Um I am a boy…I cannot have children. I mean it is not possible for a boy to have a baby.” I said, popping my fingers. Mr. Malfoy winced as he heard the sound.

            “Mr. Potter, are you a wizard?” He asked. I looked up and nodded. “It is common knowledge that wizards can in fact bare children. After you are married, if you would like, I will bring you a book on male pregnancies.” He said.

            “Yes sir, but how is that possible?” I demanded. I tried to keep my hope down. To carry my child, that alone would make me want to sign the contract. Even if I am not gay, I would do just about anything to have my own family. I have always wanted a family.

            “Magic Mr. Potter.” He said. I looked into his eyes, finding the truth in them I nodded. I guess this makes my decision a little less horrific.

            “Ok.” I said. “I will sign it. When do we leave?” I asked. Handed me a quill. I signed my name next to my soon to be husbands name.

            “Now.” He said. The paper disappeared, and Mr. Malfoy help my hand out to me. I wondered if I should go say goodbye to my friends first. But remembering their faces when they presented this treaty, I just couldn’t. I grabbed his hand and was squeezed though a tub. Once we landed I looked up, wow.  I was completely stunned by the view. “Welcome to the Malfoy Manor.” He said.

 

 


End file.
